


The Good Morrow系列

by peanutpotato



Category: Takarazuka Revue RPF
Genre: M/M, 男役性轉
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 03:51:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17195987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutpotato/pseuds/peanutpotato
Summary: 《塞爾彭自然史》的平行時空改編文，主麻袋，一切來自shiba大在留言中的一句話www。前三篇是一組，後面是中篇衍生出來的後續天馬行空腦洞。





	1. The Good Morrow（上）

 

 

　　　　 **「你眼中映著我的臉，我眼中是你的容顏，**

**兩顆樸素真摯之心，於此得見。**

**沒有嚴寒極北，沒有日沉之西，**

**何處能尋得另兩個半球，合起來比這更完滿？**

**萬事萬物，融合不均勻者皆有一死；**

**若我們兩份情為一，又或，你和我**

**竟能愛得如此相似，則它絕不衰弱，絕不死亡。」**

 

　　「……這是情詩，你知道嗎？」望海對著卡片沉默好久才講出這一句話。

　　「當然知道啊，」坐在他床邊的朝夏捧著下巴點頭，「但是情詩也可以用來說友誼嘛，我很喜歡這一段，覺得就是在說我跟你。喔，而且裡面還有你最討厭的煉金術偽科學，剛剛好。」他哈哈笑起來。「恭喜畢業。想到我還得在這待一年就覺得人生無趣，去了大學記得給我寫信啊，不然我會無聊死的。」

　　望海不答，默默把書桌上原本附著卡片的盒子拆開，從裡面拿出一個小地球儀，四足支撐的圓型台坐上是顆雙手大約能捧起的地球。

　　「木頭的，」朝夏有些高興有些不好意思的說，「本來想買石頭的，但口袋裡一時沒錢。貝殼的我又覺得太花俏，所以就這個了。」

　　「謝謝。」望海說。

　　「我覺得你是要為這顆星球解答秘密的人。」朝夏低聲說，他頭也是低的，像是在對不知什麼對象告白自己的心思，而那告白是喜悅的，於是他笑了。

　　望海始終記得那一刻，那一刻他想去牽朝夏的手，想把那雙柔軟、修長而有骨節的少年的手握在自己手裡，永遠永遠都不要放開。

 

 

 

 

 

 

　　他伸手去牽朝夏的手，太瘦了，只剩下骨節的手。

　　「謝謝您能來，」美風夫人說，「望海先生。」

　　「他太瘦了。」望海說，不知道自己說這是為了什麼。但朝夏真的太瘦了，連臉都是瘦的，幾乎要皮包骨的瘦。

　　「是的，」美風夫人點頭，「但他走得很安詳。」

　　他隨著頭戴黑紗的婦人走出內室，進了客廳，客廳裡已經滿是來弔唁的賓客，美風夫人一一為他介紹。

　　壽先生，釣魚高手，朝夏小時候帶著他到處玩的人。

　　凜音夫人，牧師娘（牧師在教堂忙著準備），朝夏的表妹，童年時調皮搗蛋、嫁人後卻一下子變得穩重的人。

　　伶美小姐，凜音的堂妹，許多男孩在追求她，但看不出她芳心屬誰。

　　凜城醫生，看人像是在看一部待修理的機器，朝夏心目中最客觀、最能發揮醫術的醫生就是這樣的人。

　　澄輝，農夫，知道很多鄉野奇談。

　　蒼羽，專幫人裝窗簾的工人，講話心直口快。

　　他覺得自己好像認識這些人很久了，在學校時朝夏就跟他說過很多，後來朝夏在信裡又跟他說了更多，於是一個一個活生生的人與腦中聽來的敘述都能對上。

　　只少了一個人。

　　他聽見伶美壓低聲音對凜音說「我還是覺得真風先生這樣太不厚道，連葬禮都不參加，晚一點走就會怎樣嗎？你表哥幫了他那麼多……」

　　「那個助手呢？」他問美風夫人。

　　「走了！」正和美風夫人攀談的壽先生搶著回答，語氣有些不滿。「才隔天就走了！趕著去南安普頓搭船回新大陸去！」

　　美風夫人只是苦笑不語。

　　時候到了，幾名工人把靈柩封起抬上馬車，他扶著美風夫人，與眾人一同跟在車子後面慢慢來到教堂。曙光初露，地上鋪著一層新雪，空氣凜冽而乾淨，一個好的早晨。

　　儀式很簡單，小鎮人們的情感樸實真誠。望海致詞時特地說了自己是皇家學會會員，他聽見台下幾個人發出「噢」的驚嘆；他不想炫耀自己，但他覺得自己有必要炫耀，他想讓這裡的人感覺到朝夏所做的事是重要的。

　　而他心裡有另一個聲音在說：多麼無謂的努力，你想要補償什麼？補償他或補償你自己？

　　墓地就在教堂後方，墳坑已經挖好，工人將棺木緩緩垂入，牧師抓起一把土撒上去，然後是美風夫人，然後是他。

　　「您是他最好的朋友，」工人鏟土時美風夫人對他說，「您來他會很高興。」

　　「他太容易把人當朋友。」望海忍不住這樣說。

　　「……我知道，」美風夫人的語氣突然變了，彷彿是哀傷裡多了欣慰，又或是因欣慰而更覺得哀傷，「但真風先生不是那種人，他和朝夏先生，他們……很好。」

　　有什麼東西在望海心裡割了一刀。

　　「你不知道朝夏……你不知道他在倫敦那場病是怎麼來的，你不知道我去他住的地方發現他的時候他是什麼模樣，你不知道他在大學那個『朋友』傷他傷得有多深，你不知道……」望海說不下去，他氣得發抖，而他不想讓身邊的婦人發現自己在抖。你是來安慰家屬的人，你不是那個得讓別人來安慰的人，不要製造問題，他這樣對自己說著。

　　你不知道他多麼容易就會把整顆心交給一個不值得愛他的人。

　　（而那讓你害怕，望海心裡那個聲音繼續說著，所以你從來不敢來塞爾彭，因為你怕朝夏真的把整顆心都交給你，而你會因此把整顆心都交給他。）

　　美風夫人拍了拍他的手臂，「沒事的，望海先生，回去我會慢慢跟您說。」

 

 

 

　　朝夏留給他滿櫃子的手稿，《塞爾彭自然史》。手稿分兩份，一份是朝夏自己記東西時的鬼畫符字跡（上大學以後他收到朝夏從寄宿學校寫給他的第一封信，他把信整封退回去外加一句『用人看得懂的字跡重寫，否則我就沒收本來要寄給你的糖餅』，從此朝夏寫給他的信都會刻意把字寫工整），另一份是有如印刷店鉛字般的筆跡，上面有塗改有註解，看日期是朝夏已經發病之後做的改動。

　　「真風先生不是去趕船班，他就是消失了。」美風夫人這樣告訴他，「朝夏先生過世的時候他也在房裡，我趴在那兒哭著，抬起頭來的時候他就已經不見了。我去找他，怕他做出什麼傻事，結果整間屋子都沒有他的人影，外面也沒有，他的東西全部都在，衣服、鞋子、甚至他這一年多來的工錢都還收在他房間櫃子裡，用個袋子裝得好好的。門外雪地上沒有新的鞋印，後門外也是，我找遍了這附近，甚至懷疑他是不是跳水塘裡了，但水塘已經結冰，冰上的雪也沒有腳印。一個大人就像空氣一樣消失了。」

　　美風夫人說到這裡笑了，邊笑邊用手帕拭淚，「我知道您是科學家，望海先生，所以請你原諒我這老婆子的荒誕思想。但我總想著真風先生或許是某個神話國度來的精靈，或許是天上來的天使，來這裡陪伴朝夏先生，於是也跟他一起離去。這樣想或許只是我自我安慰，但這安慰確實有效。朝夏先生喜歡這裡，他在這裡長大，但他回來這裡以後一直很寂寞，我聽不懂他說的話，不是他可以暢所欲言的對象；鎮上其他人也不懂得他為什麼整天只是抓東西看東西寫東西，雖然他們很敬重他。真風先生什麼都幫他，什麼都跟他一起做，什麼都能聽他說，我非常感謝真風先生，他來了以後朝夏先生總是快樂的，我看得很清楚，我從小看著他長大，我知道他是快樂的。」

　　朝夏寫給他的最後一封信很短，寥寥數語告訴他「時節入冬，身體總是不舒服，但無大礙，只是定期交給你的功課恐怕要延遲了，請嚴格的望海老師不要太跟我計較啊；我也想過請真風先生替我捉刀，但這要是被你抓到恐怕是會遭開除學籍的吧……」

　　從收到那封信的第一天望海就想來，想放下手邊一切重要或不重要的事飛奔過來。朝夏最拿手的就是把關於自己的壞事大事化小，他知道，認識這麼多年怎麼會不知道？誰曉得「身體總是不舒服」幾個字背後藏了什麼他固執隱瞞的真相？但望海終究沒有來，有什麼東西橫亙著讓他不想動身，那個「真風先生」，朝夏給他的每一封信裡只要提到這個名字，那地方的筆調就特別有種奇異，像是亟欲對他吐露什麼，又像是竭力在隱藏什麼。

　　朝夏書桌最上面一個抽屜有上鎖，望海用美風夫人給的鑰匙打開，裡面第一封是給他的，第二封也是給他的（謹推薦真風先生為合格的自然科學研究工作助手），第二封信下面壓了一張字條，朝夏的筆跡。

 

　　 **真風：**

**去倫敦時，幫我把第一封信交給望海，告訴他那是我留給他的道歉信。**

**珍重。**

**只要上帝諭令，我愛你在死後只有更深。**

**朝夏**

 

 

 

 

 

　　他在塞爾彭待了兩天，第三天上午離去，帶著一整個木櫃的手稿（朝夏把書都留給當地牧師）與一些零碎物品。美風夫人送他上馬車，他依依握著婦人的手，請她保重自己。

　　「我會的，」婦人含笑，「您也多保重，望海先生。」

　　車夫一聲叱喝，馬兒撒開蹄，壓過雪路轆轆而行。天是藍的，路是白的，房屋和樹也是白的。清朗，世界如此清朗，但只是因為少了一個人，望海就覺得這一切都是空蕩蕩的。

　　天地太開闊，其中只剩下了他自己。

　　這是情詩，你知道嗎，朝夏？

　　他想問，而他已經曉得答案。朝夏這次說的不是友誼。

　　不公平。

　　他不知道這個「真風」到底是誰，也不知道這個人從何而來、消失去了何處，但他知道朝夏這次徹底付出了真心，不再是不求回報的思戀，不再埋藏自己的真實感情，他對另一個男人說了「我愛你」。而這不公平，太不公平，為什麼那個人可以不管這世界的規則？可以讓朝夏也不再在乎這世間的規則？如果不是因為這樣的感情世所不容，那一刻他就會去牽朝夏的手，那一刻他就會去告訴朝夏「不要再看著那個人，那個人不值得你愛，看我」，那一刻他就會對朝夏說「如果你病好不起來我就跟你一起死」，那一刻他就會在馬車上抱著朝夏求他「我可以不要什麼皇家學會的會員身分，我只要你為了我活下去」，那一刻他就會手握著朝夏寄來的第一封信趕到塞爾彭，對他承諾「我永遠不再離開這裡，不再離開你」。他有太多個那一刻，太多個幾乎要情不自禁的那一刻，為了自己也為了朝夏而強自壓抑的那一刻。而這人憑什麼就這樣走進來，無視一切的巧取豪奪？

　　我非常感謝真風先生，他來了以後朝夏先生總是快樂的。美風夫人是這麼說的，美風夫人沒有說的是：你沒有來啊，不是嗎？他在信裡一遍遍的希望你來，而你終究沒有來。

　　不公平，這一切太不公平。

　　望海終於在馬車裡嚎啕大哭起來。

 

　　（The Good Morrow（上）　完）


	2. The Good Morrow（中）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: 本章感謝Shiba大贈圖（比心）

 

 

**Fulham Road 303 地下室，The King’s Arms，拜託你現在過來，我好像出事了，對不起。**

　　「搞什麼……」望海才剛脫掉橡膠手套，一拿起手機就看到顯示為「阿宅」的對話欄裡跳出一行字，五分鐘前。他飛快切成瀏覽器查詢The King’s Arms，頭幾個搜尋結果馬上就出現關鍵字，London’s 10 best gay bars。

　　「欸學弟，你這台離心機還用不用……」研究所的學長早霧探頭過來問他。

　　「不用了！對不起我有急事，你要用的話幫我把東西收一下！感謝！」望海風也似的衝出實驗室，只留下傻眼的早霧。

　　「喂，我怎麼知道你哪根試管要放哪啊！？」

 

 

　　望海全力踩著腳踏車，連安全帽都沒戴，路上幾乎想要闖紅燈，還差點被一輛左轉的車子給撞上。好不容易到了Fulham Road 303，他把腳踏車往路燈柱上一扔就推門衝進去，三步併作兩步下樓梯，只見朝夏背對著他坐在樓梯上，整個人軟軟靠著牆壁，前面蹲著個人端著杯水。

　　「怎麼了？」他氣喘吁吁地問旁邊那人，然後蹲下去拍拍閉著眼睛的朝夏，「喂，阿宅，你還好吧？怎麼了？」

　　「啊，嗨，對不起，」朝夏有氣無力的睜開眼睛，「酒。」

　　「有人在他酒裡下東西，」旁邊那人告訴他，「還好他沒喝幾口就自己發現，我看他樣子不對就扶他出來坐著。」

　　望海把朝夏一隻手拉著搭到自己肩膀上，「站得起來嗎？我帶你去醫院。」

　　「不用，」朝夏虛弱的說，「回家就好，我沒事。」

　　那人把水杯放下站起身（個子還挺高的，看起來很年輕），拉起朝夏另一隻手，「我幫忙。」

　　「謝謝。」望海說。兩人左右把朝夏扛上樓梯出了大門，「你有車嗎？」那人問。

　　「沒有。」

　　「扶好他。」那人讓朝夏靠在望海身上，跑到路邊去攔計程車。

　　「今天真的謝謝你。」望海把朝夏扶進計程車後座，一邊回頭對那人再三道謝。

　　「沒什麼。啊，幫這裡老闆開脫一下，The King’s Arm是個好地方，乾淨的店，只是害蟲這種東西到處都有，有時候防不勝防。老闆已經知道了，不曉得他們逮到那傢伙沒。」那人苦笑。

　　「你是這裡員工嗎？」

　　「不是，只是熟客。」那人聳聳肩。「以後你們倆有空常來啊，這兒很多情侶約會的。噢對，回去盡量讓他多喝水，就這樣。」

　　望海跟司機報了住址，那人幫他們關上車門。

　　「抱歉，害你被誤會。」朝夏說。

　　望海沒講話，一路讓司機把他們載回自己家，付了錢扛著朝夏進家門。「我怕吐在你家。」朝夏沒什麼力氣的說。

　　「不要囉嗦，進去。」

　　「對不起。」

　　他把朝夏扔上自己的床，倒了一大杯水逼他喝光，「要上廁所嗎？」他問。

　　「不用。」朝夏搖頭。

　　「那就睡覺。」望海拉起被子把他蓋住。

　　他拿起手機傳訊息給早霧道謝並道歉，進浴室刷了牙洗把臉換衣服，從櫃子裡翻出另一床棉被拿著爬上床，把朝夏往床裡面推了推。

　　「對不起。」朝夏又說，聲音好像已經是半夢半醒。

　　望海沒回答。

　　幾天前，他們兩人在一間印度人開的炸雞店裡吃晚餐，朝夏一邊啃著雞翅膀一邊突然就跟他說：

　　「我好像是同性戀。」

　　他差點把口中薯條嗆進氣管裡去，好不容易才順過氣。

　　「發生了啥？怎麼突然得到這種結論？」

　　「昨天看溫布頓決賽的時候，」朝夏說，「我發現我喜歡納達爾，同性戀那種喜歡。」

　　「……確定？」

　　「確定。」朝夏點頭。

　　「納達爾？為什麼不是費德勒？通常不都是費德勒嗎？」

　　「不是。」朝夏搖頭，「納達爾。他咬獎盃的樣子很可愛，像大狗。」

　　「你確定這是你的性向？不是突然想養寵物？」

　　「不是，我很確定。」

　　「好吧。反正我堅持費德勒才是球王。」

　　「敵人，你是敵人。」朝夏拿起一塊雞塊開始嚼，突然又若有所思的停了下來。「老實說我現在有點不知道怎麼辦……」

　　「什麼怎麼辦？」望海問，把最後一根薯條送進嘴裡。

　　「……算了，總有辦法的，天下又不只我一個同性戀。」朝夏自顧自得出結論。「我還沒飽，再買一份炸雞套餐跟你分？」

　　那天之後他好像模模糊糊想到什麼，但全都模模糊糊，不知是想不下去還是自己不太敢想下去。就像今晚，他看到手機上「我出事了」和「gay bar」的時候心臟幾乎要被勒停，但也就只是這樣，看見朝夏沒事他也就放心了。他覺得自己並沒有一些什麼其他的心思在那裡，蠢動著讓他一整晚都不得安寧。我只是有點被嚇到而已。望海這樣對失眠的自己說，邊聽著身旁朝夏呼吸的聲音。

 

 

　　天濛濛亮他就被吵醒，有人看似輕手輕腳實則笨手笨腳地越過睡在外側的他，拖著腳步走去廁所。他裝睡，但那人沒回房間，而是赤著腳往樓下去，大概是去找水喝。他嘆了口氣，用手把睡眠不足的臉狠狠搓了一遍，然後掀開被子下床。

　　他一下樓就看到朝夏趴在餐桌上，旁邊是個空馬克杯。他默默把杯子拿去廚房倒滿水，放回桌上，拉開旁邊的椅子坐下，撐著有點發脹的頭渾沌了半天，得不出任何結論。

　　他推推朝夏，「欸，要睡覺回床上去。」

　　朝夏爬起來揉揉眼睛，看到他第一句話仍舊是「對不起」。他叫朝夏把一整杯水灌進肚子裡去，推著他回二樓臥房，然後自己洗了個澡換衣服出門。雖然是周末，但既然在做專題，實驗室總是得去報到的。

　　傍晚回家時，他遠遠就見到朝夏像小狗一樣抱著膝蓋坐在他家門口，膝蓋上放著兩個披薩紙盒。看見望海走來，朝夏露出一臉「啊慘了又要被罵了」的不好意思笑容。

　　「我把門鎖了，然後才想到我沒有鑰匙。」他說。

　　「……你是我撿來的寵物嗎？」望海開門進去，朝夏捧著披薩紙盒搖著尾巴跟在他後面。

　　「昨晚到底怎麼回事？」他問朝夏。

　　「我就是……上網查了一些資料，看到Fulham Road那邊有一家，好像網路評價還不錯，想說那就去看看好了，總不能什麼事都不做。」朝夏抓抓頭說，「我是說，發現自己好像是同性戀，那接下來總不能什麼都不做吧？於是我就去了，去了很快就有人來找我聊天，我就跟他去坐著，說我第一次來還搞不太清楚狀況，那人就說什麼要恭喜我『發現自我』所以要請我，我有跟他說我不喝酒，那他說他點什麼冰茶……反正我喝了半杯就覺得怪怪的，手開始麻，思考有點慢，我就想說算了也不管什麼禮不禮貌，就拿了背包要走，結果連腳都是軟的。那個真風，就昨天那個人，他發現我不對勁就直接扶我到外面去坐著，然後我才傳訊息給你。」

　　望海突然對披薩完全失去胃口，他也不知道為什麼。他不想問「你幹嘛要去那種地方」，認識朝夏這麼多年，他知道朝夏思考某些事情有自己一套很奇怪的邏輯，別人根本插不進去的邏輯。他也不想像一般哥兒們一樣勾肩搭背拍一拍「沒事了，兄弟，吃虧長知識，下次再接再厲」，這種做法簡直愚蠢到傷害他的智商。

　　於是他只說，「下次你還要去的話，我跟你去。」

　　朝夏愣了十秒鐘，然後大笑。「……不用了啦！不用了，真的，下次你真的會被別人誤會到死。而且……」他對著沒吃完的披薩苦笑了一下，「算了。我不想去了，我想研究植物就是因為植物比人簡單得多，這太複雜了。啊，你都沒在吃，該不會我又買到你的地雷口味了吧？」

　　望海無奈拿起一片開始嚼，有如嚼蠟。「不好吃。」他說。

　　「……吃不完我可以打包拿回去。」朝夏說，「抱歉。」

　　Would you please stop saying sorry，望海心裡有股突如其來的氣。

　　他把披薩都吃光了。

 

 

　　幾天後，他又在實驗室接到朝夏傳的訊息，這次是要他陪他去一個叫「Bar Starlight」的地方。

　　兩人在地鐵站會合，朝夏手上捧了個盆栽，「多肉植物，」他說，「名字我忘了，但反正這種很好種。」

　　「你不買個餅乾之類的就算了？」望海詫異。

　　「萬一他是跟你一樣的美食家怎麼辦？」朝夏吐吐舌頭。

　　望海並不覺得石蓮花盆栽會比餅乾討喜，但他最後還是沒再多說。

　　酒吧在一間看起來很時髦的大樓裡，兩人穿過停車場從後門進去，一開門就聽到「碰、碰、碰」的重節奏電音舞曲撲面湧來，朝夏回頭大聲問他，「這你喜歡的？」

　　望海回以殺氣，朝夏識相的沒再問下去。

　　穿過重重人群（捧著個盆栽的朝夏看起來有種造成時空錯亂的效果）到了圓形吧檯，朝夏瞅了個調酒師忙完的空檔出聲打招呼，「欸，嗨。」

　　「……嗨！」吧檯後面那人擦杯子擦到一半，瞪大眼睛一臉驚喜。

　　「謝禮，」朝夏把石蓮花往檯子上一放，「就……很好種，不用太多陽光，每天給一點水就行。」

　　那人用一種打量特殊生物的充滿興趣的眼光看著朝夏，「謝禮？」

　　「嗯對啊，」朝夏抓抓頭，「植物讓人身心愉悅……反正我是這麼想的。」

　　「怎麼種？會開花嗎？」那人邊拿手指撥著石蓮花葉片邊問。

　　「……我去一下廁所。」望海說，朝夏點點頭「嗯」了一聲，然後開始和調酒師大談園藝經。

　　望海擠出人群，進洗手間洗了把臉。大概是太久沒去livehouse了，他心想，怎麼會突然開始受不了這種地方？人太多，音樂太吵（沒錯，太吵），加上一個完全格格不入卻完全感覺不到自己與這裡格格不入的朝夏。他在洗手台前面站了好一陣子，太大聲的音樂使他難以思考。

　　走回座位時，他遠遠看到朝夏撥著石蓮花葉片在對那個調酒師解說什麼，兩個人的頭幾乎要貼在一起。

　　煩。

　　「我回來了。」望海一屁股坐下，「兩位聊得怎麼樣？」

　　煩死了。

　　「啊！望海望海你看，」朝夏忙不迭招呼他靠過來看盆栽，「真風發現這裡有個芽！我在跟他解釋這個東西只要插葉片就能繁殖。欸真風我們剛才講到哪？」

　　「講到……」調酒師意有所指地看向一臉冷峻的望海，「我說，我們這樣好像太親熱了？你男朋友不會生氣吧？」

　　「啊──天哪，不是啦！」朝夏笑著大叫，拉著望海拍他肩膀，「他是直男啦！只是很倒楣被我拉來壯膽而已，我沒來過這種地方……上次那次不算的話。」

　　「哦……」調酒師眼神裡多了種意味深長，讓望海想揍人的意味深長，「很好，那就好。」

　　「嗯？」

　　調酒師突然湊近了對著朝夏笑，「你明天下午有空嗎？我請你喝杯咖啡。」

　　「咦？這……」

　　「有沒有興趣跟我約會？」調酒師壓低了聲音半挑逗的問，「朝夏。」

　　「沒有。」望海說。

　　「欸？不是，他是問我……」朝夏轉過臉來對望海指指調酒師，望海劈手把那隻手一把抓住。

　　「不好意思，」他瞪著調酒師，手中緊緊握著朝夏的手，「我們正在交往。」

　　有什麼東西終於在他腦子裡連起來了，也或許他其實什麼都沒想通，但他現在知道自己非常確定一件事，他想牽著朝夏的手，柔軟、修長而有骨節的手在他手裡，永遠永遠他都不想放開。

　　「啊……」調酒師臉上的驚訝表情非常做作（且完全無意掩飾自己的做作）。他倒了兩杯飲料放到他們面前，「真是的，我鄭重道歉，這個請你們，不是什麼『長島冰茶』，就是檸檬紅茶。我去忙，兩位請慢用。」　　

　　兩個玻璃杯杯緣上都卡著檸檬片，切成愛心型的檸檬片，連吸管都是愛心型。調酒師轉身離開的背影散發著「老子日行一善，呵呵」的欠揍氣息。望海明白自己是中了激將法才主動跳陷阱，這讓他很不爽。

 

　　「你這下誤會大了啦！沒必要這樣啊！」

　　「喝掉，」望海發號施令，「喝完我們就走，反正你禮物也送到了。」

　　「喔好……」

　　望海知道朝夏有的時候非常好帶，只要讓他處在「咦我腦子現在有點轉不過來」的狀況下，他對自己信任的人就會一個口令一個動作。

　　只要那是他真的很信任的人。

　　咕嚕嚕吸乾杯底最後一點液體，他拉著往吧檯另一邊伸頭吶喊「真風！我們走了，很高興認識你！」的朝夏往外走，走出人群，走上樓梯，走到門外，始終死死抓著那隻手。他一個勁兒的往前走，因為他突然發覺自己依舊不知道該怎麼辦。

　　友情要怎麼變成愛情？

　　五六年的友誼，只是友誼，從來不是那種男女之間青梅竹馬若有似無的情愫，一夕之間他卻醒了過來「啊，原來我們可以談戀愛」，而朝夏還在半夢半醒，乖乖被他牽著走，但是他們要走到哪裡去？

　　穿過停車場的半途中，望海的思緒突然被打斷。有個彪形大漢靠在車子行李廂上抽菸，抬頭看了他們倆一眼，那眼神讓望海寒毛直豎；朝夏似乎也感覺到了，拉著望海往另一邊靠。

　　「怪人，」望海低聲說，「當心，快走。」

　　到了人來人往的路旁，兩人總算鬆一口氣。朝夏突然停步，一邊掙脫望海的手一邊掏手機，「等一下，我跟真風說一下。」

　　「還要說什麼？」望海不只有點火大，「你還想跟他約會？」

　　「不是啦！停車場那個男的，我覺得還是跟他說比較好，叫他們小心怪人……好了。」埋頭打完字的朝夏抬起頭，「你……你不喜歡真風？你覺得他有問題？不好？」

　　「我喜歡你。」

　　「咦？」朝夏的眼睛瞪大成原來的兩倍，看起來真的有點像卡通人物。

　　「我不知道友情要怎樣變成愛情，」望海看著朝夏說。如果是中了激將法才跳陷阱，那他現在是自願的一意孤行往前衝，不管了，他想繼續去牽那隻手，從剛才就不應該讓朝夏掙脫他的手。「但反正對我來說已經變了，我也不知道為什麼。我不想要你找別人約會，我也不想要你從此算了，因為我想跟你約會，雖然我們約會做的事情大概也跟當朋友的時候沒差多少，可是不一樣，我想牽你的手，我想……我想做很多很多事情，朋友與朋友不會做的事情，我希望自己是你唯一的對象，如果人一生只能最最信任一個人，我要你心裡的那個人永遠是我，只是我。」

　　他去抓朝夏的手，然後突然想哭。

　　「不要再跟我道歉了，我討厭聽到你跟我道歉，」望海說，一邊放任自己的眼淚掉下來，「我不喜歡你怕我生氣，不准怕我生氣。」

　　「啊，你不要哭……」朝夏慌了手腳，忙著從口袋掏面紙幫他擦眼淚，「可是，我一直以為……你不是直男嗎？」

　　「不是！很明顯的不是！」

　　「為什麼？」

　　「什麼為什麼？你白癡啊，這種事情哪有為什麼？」

　　「等等，不對，你什麼時候，呃，什麼時候……」

　　什麼時候？剛剛那個調酒師對著朝夏笑的時候？吃著朝夏買的難吃的披薩的時候？看見朝夏在地下室樓梯上半昏迷的時候？朝夏告訴他自己是同性戀的時候？上大學的時候？高中認識的時候？這輩子？上輩子？地球誕生宇宙洪荒的時候？

　　「反正我很確定我喜歡你，」望海補上一句加強語氣，「同性戀那種喜歡。」

　　「欸，啊，嗯……」朝夏似乎仍然處於「我腦子還沒轉過來」的狀態，好半天才擠出一句回應，「你確定這是你的性向？不是突然想養寵物？」

　　望海脫口而出，「我已經養了！」

　　「咦？」

　　望海氣到不想哭了。算了，說那麼多都沒用。他抓著朝夏的頭啪的親了上去。

　　然後他發現自己還真不知道接下來要怎麼辦。

　　「……噢。」朝夏輕聲說，聲音裡有種恍然大悟，還有種突如其來的情愫與羞澀。

　　你總算明白了，很好。

　　朝夏的嘴唇還是微張著，於是望海非常清楚接下來要怎麼做。

　　他喜歡朝夏輕輕抱著他的背的感覺，有點猶豫，有點熟悉，有點生澀。

　　還有很深很深的信任。

 

 

　　第二天，南倫敦某份區域性小報登了一則新聞，標題是：

　　「Good Men are Either Married or Gay? Not Necessarily!」

　　內容是關於Elephant and Castle一帶某間時髦酒吧昨晚發生的事件，酒吧一位女性員工的前男友心懷不軌找上門來，被幾個男性員工當場制伏，警方趕到後在該前男友車裡發現繩索、針筒與鎮靜劑。男員工之一在鬥毆中頭部掛彩，幸無大礙。茲節錄新聞報導中間一段文字：

　　 _「Beni is so cool，」採訪時，當時也在停車場的女客Kisaki（假名）非常激動的告訴我們，「太帥了，簡直是會走路的荷爾蒙散發體。我之前在酒吧跟他搭訕，還想說『啊這個調酒師長得不錯但就是眼睛太瞇臉太尖』，沒想到他這麼Man，被打傷以後那氣勢簡直像老鷹一樣，我完全愛上他了。我是認真的，姐姐妹妹，這種男人就是可以嫁的。」_

　　後頭還提到另外兩名英勇的男員工也是單身狀態，分別在徵男友與女友；不過，埋首課業並懵懵懂懂手忙腳亂談著戀愛的某兩個大學生自然是從未注意到這份報紙與這則新聞。

　　至於某位情聖的婚期因此提早整整一年，並從此每天享受老婆崇拜的眼神（beni怎麼會是哪種型的？beni是完美的！），這又是另外一個故事了。

　　總之，大學生望海在不久之後成為研究生望海，一年後大學生朝夏也變成研究生朝夏，繼續待在同一個研究所，他們的人生就這樣波瀾不驚地發展下去。只不過那幾年倫敦某大學生命科學系多了一項傳奇：期末前如果需要新研408的大魔王來拯救你，你最好先去拜託舊研302的某人幫你求情，研究室桌子上被貼了一張「NO FEEDING」牌子的那個就是。舊研302的其他人會告訴你：你可以忽視那張牌子，某人會非常開心，只要不被大魔王現場抓到就沒問題；換句話說 **中午不要來** ，因為中午是大魔王專屬的餵食時間。

　　「如果打擾了會怎麼樣？」剛進實驗室的大二小學妹真彩問道。

　　「曾經，曾經，有這麼樣一個人，」戴著護目鏡與口罩，一邊跑管柱層析一邊不忘聊八卦的彩凪翔回答，「那個人後來轉學去了愛丁堡。沒有人知道中間發生什麼事，但反正那人去蘇格蘭以後整天在自己的臉書推特等帳號上發文『我要拿諾貝爾生理醫學獎！我要成為真正的大魔王！讓那個望海風斗在科學界待不下去！老子拚了！打倒專制政權！蘇格蘭獨立萬歲！自由萬歲！』其實根本沒有人理他，只是偶爾刷手機的時候去瞄一眼也滿好玩的。」

　　「那個人到底做了什麼？」真彩繼續好奇。

　　「其實好像也沒做什麼……」彩凪翔若有所思，「他就是在大魔王面前對朝夏學長說『欸，阿宅，這個布丁給你你跟我回家要不要？』而已。是說朝夏學長對那個布丁的確表現出高度興趣，這可能造成了一點火上添油的效果。」

　　「……他們兩個真的是在談戀愛嗎？怎麼我覺得有點像飼主跟……」

　　「童言無忌，童言無忌。」彩凪翔急忙打斷她，並在胸前畫了個十字架，「哈雷路亞。」


	3. The Good Morrow（下）

 

 

　　「你眼中映著我的臉，我眼中是你容顏，

　　　兩顆樸素真誠之心，於此得見。

　　　沒有嚴寒極北，沒有日沉之西，

　　　何處能尋得另兩個半球，合起來比這更完滿？

　　　萬事萬物，融合不均勻者皆有一死；

　　　若我們兩份情為一，又或，你和我

　　　竟能愛得如此相似，則它絕不衰弱，絕不死亡。」

 

　　「……這是情詩，你知道嗎？」望海對著卡片沉默好久才講出這一句話。

　　「當然知道啊，」坐在他床邊的朝夏捧著下巴點頭，「但是情詩也可以用來說友誼嘛，我很喜歡這一段，覺得就是在說我跟你。喔，而且裡面還有你最討厭的煉金術偽科學，剛剛好。」他哈哈笑起來。「恭喜畢業。想到我還得在這待一年就覺得人生無趣，去了大學記得給我寫信啊，不然我會無聊死的。」

　　望海不答，默默把書桌上原本附著卡片的盒子拆開，從裡面拿出一個小地球儀，四足支撐的圓型台坐上是顆雙手大約能捧起的地球。

　　「木頭的，」朝夏有些高興有些不好意思的說，「本來想買石頭的，但口袋裡一時沒錢。貝殼的我又覺得太花俏，所以就這個了。」

　　「謝謝。」望海說。

　　「我覺得你是要為這顆星球解答秘密的人。」朝夏低聲說，他頭也是低的，像是在對不知什麼對象告白自己的心思，而那告白是喜悅的，於是他笑了。

　　望海始終記得那一刻，那一刻他想去牽朝夏的手，想把那雙柔軟、修長而有骨節的少年的手握在自己手裡，永遠永遠都不要放開。

 

 

 

 

 

 

　　他伸手去牽朝夏的手，太瘦了，只剩下骨節的手。

　　「你怎麼來了呢？我希望你不要來的，」朝夏嘆道，「但你來了我還是這麼高興，我這人啊。」

　　「多久了？」望海問。

　　「剛入秋的時候就有一點點徵兆，我也沒想到惡化這麼快。」朝夏說。

　　「……為什麼都不跟我說？」

　　「對不起。」朝夏突然笑起來，「唉，我這幾天都在傷腦筋要怎麼寫道歉信，絞盡腦汁，就想著你生起氣來可是很可怕的啊。你來了也好，我就不用寫了。」

　　他笑著說話，笑完又咳，血液在手帕上面開出一朵朵濁紅色的花。

　　「別生我的氣。」朝夏苦笑著說。

　　「我愛你。」望海說。

　　「我也是啊，」朝夏軟弱無力的回握他的手，「謝謝你……」

　　「不，你不懂，」望海緊握著那隻手，他努力讓自己不要提高聲音，努力讓自己不要哭，不要生氣，「我愛你，像你愛著大學那個人那樣的愛你，像情人那樣的愛你！那不是什麼『情詩也可以用來說友誼』，那就是愛情！你懂了嗎，朝夏？」

　　他看見朝夏的表情，似悲似喜。朝夏沒有說話，但他幾乎可以讀出朝夏的心，那是相識相知半輩子的默契。我快要死了啊，望海，我最親愛的望海，我的摯友，我的……

　　「你如果死了，我就跟你一起死。」望海笑了出來，「我花了半輩子暗戀你，我不想花剩下的半輩子思念你。不要這樣對我。」

　　朝夏終於開口，「對不起，望海，我無法回應你的感情。」他搖頭，「悲傷阻礙了你的思想，我的朋友；你是要為這顆星球解答秘密的人，所以不要說傻話。」

 

 

 

　　朝夏病危是在一個雪夜，望海來到塞爾彭的第七天晚上。朝夏在夜半咳得最兇，望海取代美風夫人住在朝夏房裡，半夜起來照顧他。那晚他醒來，聽見朝夏不住的咳，不住喘息，聲音濁重，像是肺內有滿滿的血與液體。他緊緊抱著朝夏揉他的背，知道這病已經走到了盡頭；他感覺得到朝夏很痛苦，被愈來愈難以呼吸的感覺壓迫著胸腔與全身。會過去的，會過去的，他想這樣安慰朝夏，但他自己都在發抖，說出來的都是一遍又一遍的「我愛你，你知道嗎？我愛你，一直都愛著你。我愛你，朝夏。」

　　而朝夏似乎是聽見了。

　　「對不起，」他聽到朝夏氣若游絲的說，不是對著他，而彷彿是對著上天，「對不起，就讓我自私這麼一回吧，就這麼一回。」

　　血染溼了望海的衣襟，朝夏靠著他的胸口，像是尋求一處最安寧、最眷戀的處所那樣依偎著他，像是把自己全然交託於他，全然索求著、渴求著他的愛那樣的在他懷裡哭泣，生命中最後的任性。

　　雪在早上停了，美風夫人進來的時候看見望海依然擁著朝夏，動也不動，不知已經這樣多久。

　　「他走了。」望海說。他順從地聽婦人的話，讓朝夏好好躺下，婦人流著淚將朝夏的臉拭淨，於是望海看見了朝夏臉上的笑容。

　　他終於伏在床上嚎啕大哭起來。

 

 

 

　　葬禮過後的隔天，望海離開塞爾彭，帶著一整個木櫃的手稿（朝夏把書都留給當地牧師）以及一些零碎物品。望海知道自己帶走的比這些多更多，他終於獲得了一項權力，光明正大愛戀著、思念著某個人的權力，不是對這世上任何人，而是面對上天與自己。他提出申請，朝夏用自己的生命批准。他知道，死前那一刻，朝夏是把他當成一個情人那樣在愛的。

　　不遺憾嗎？太多遺憾，如果他早一點對朝夏說出真心，或許很多事情會改變，但也或許很多事情不會改變。他不知道朝夏的夭逝是不是早已注定，朝夏相信每個人都承受上帝賦予的天職，他一直是這樣活著，是這樣在感謝望海讓他找到自己能做的事，也是這樣在期許望海做他該做的事，更是這樣在告訴望海「我無法回應你的感情」，只在最後，最後的最後，他允許自己不再如此要求自己。

　　權力永遠相伴著義務，而你清清楚楚告訴我我的義務是什麼。

　　你好殘忍啊，朝夏。

 

 

 

 

　　如果說到英格蘭動物學家望海，後世的人知道這名字的或許不多，他不像達爾文那樣發起一場翻天覆地的知識革命，也沒有虎克發明顯微鏡的成就。他活在十八世紀，而十八世紀在動物學的歷史上並不是一個很顯眼的時期。但他七十多年的生命中做了很多事，他寫了無數論文擁護丹麥生物學家史特諾的化石生成理論，批駁學術界主流的「化石神創說」；他還寫了《英國動物史》，提倡只以實際觀察所得資料來分析動物生態的研究方法。如今《英國動物史》只是歷史愛好者或業餘生物學家的閒暇讀物，以學術專業標準來說，裡面的內容早已太過膚淺且錯誤百出，但這本書最大的意義是它象徵了一個時代，一個人們摸索著要將科學與信仰分開的時代，牙牙學語看似笨拙，卻是長大成人必經的過程。

　　還有，或許這就更不重要了吧，他替一位英年早逝的朋友出版了一本小書，《塞爾彭自然史》。這位名叫朝夏的年輕學者年僅二十四歲就過世，留下的東西也只有零散殘稿，但這寥寥幾篇文章都富有鄉野情趣，是本可以用來解悶的小書。

　　有個相關的小故事：據說，望海臨終前告訴他身邊的人說，「我大概沒能為這顆星球解答多少秘密，但我想我這一生活得也夠盡責了。」

　　這就是那個時代的學者精神。

 

 

　　（The Good Morrow　全文完）


	4. 生化危機

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 注意：這篇以下每一篇都是The Good Morrow中篇的腦洞大開後續，劇情一路奔向太空浩瀚無垠（允悲），食用時請注意XD。

 

 

　　「啊……！哈嗯，啊……」

　　望海加重手中力道。認識這麼多年以來，他第一次知道原來朝夏可以發出這種聲音，這種悶在喉嚨或是胸口，極力壓抑卻又忍不住要叫出來的哭一樣的聲音。朝夏背靠在實驗桌邊，雙手緊緊抓著桌緣，微張的嘴唇是被咬過的紅，半露的肩膀與胸口都是一個又一個吻痕。

　　「嗚……嗯……」

　　朝夏仰著頭抖顫著喘息，望海看見一塊仍舊白淨的肌膚，於是低下頭決定製造下一個。

　　事情一開始並不是這樣，新研408不分老少全在頂樓學術會議中心幫忙，他只是偷個空帶實驗卡關的朝夏來自己實驗室借用一下新買的貴得要死的質譜儀，結果不曉得是哪個混蛋，不但把樣品瓶亂放在高處還沒蓋好，自己跟朝夏進了備藥室一開櫃子就被淋得一頭一臉；經過頭一秒鐘大腦空白的驚嚇之後，他發現身上液體不是強酸也好像沒有刺激性，卻有種很奇怪但不討厭的莫名氣味。朝夏撿起摔得缺了個口的瓶子，「嗯？稀釋人類費洛蒙……」

　　他不知道為什麼自己聽到這個詞的第一反應是伸手去鎖門。

　　然後第二反應是把朝夏壓在桌子上。

　　身體動得比大腦快太多，回過神時他已經一手抓著朝夏的頭髮吻著他，另一手伸進朝夏被解開的牛仔褲裡動作著。門上鎖，實驗室不會有人，他知道朝夏的腦袋一定想得到這些事，所以沒有藉口，除非他真的不想要。

　　而朝夏並沒有推開他。

　　氣味、陰暗的房間、接吻的感覺、在慾望中忍住不要呻吟的聲音，望海覺得自己快要爆炸了，但他只是更激烈的愛撫著朝夏。

　　「朝夏，朝夏，」他吻著咬著朝夏泛紅的頸項，一邊說著，心裡突然有點酸酸的，「我掙扎了好久你知道嗎？一整個學期我都在苦惱這件事，要不要、要怎麼做，我都不知道你怎麼想。我一直跟自己說，如果你要的關係只是這樣，那就這樣好了，可是我……」

　　他哽住了，因為朝夏突然放開扶著桌緣的一隻手把他抱得緊緊的，把頭貼過來依偎著他身體，即將滿足又得不到滿足的急遽喘氣一陣陣暖著他的肩窩。

　　慾望被推送到頂峰的那一刻，朝夏抖顫著喘息咬疼了他肩膀，痛感讓望海幾乎失守。

　　「你這隻大貓。」他過了很久才對還趴在他身上的朝夏這樣說，然後他心臟又漏跳了一拍，因為朝夏開始吻望海肩膀上被他咬的地方。

　　「你這樣，我會忍不住喔。」他有些沙啞地說。

　　朝夏輕輕推開他，有點吃力的站直身子，然後抬起頭來看著望海的臉，表情好像是在苦思什麼，突然緊張兮兮的迸出一句「我，我好喜歡你喔。」

　　「……什麼啊？」望海不知道朝夏那顆腦袋裡究竟又在轉著什麼奇怪的邏輯。

　　「就，就……」朝夏苦著臉咬了半天嘴唇，然後開始笨手笨腳的想反過來把望海推到桌子旁。

　　看見朝夏在他眼前衣衫不整手足無措，那張剛高潮過有點迷茫有點狼狽的臉上出現「啊天哪天哪好了我要上了」這種小學生體育課考跳箱的表情，望海真的覺得有點想笑；但好笑的感覺很快消失，因為朝夏蹲了下去。

　　「等一下，你真的要……啊……」

　　啊，他都忘了，朝夏這個人一旦決定要做好什麼事，他的腦袋就是一根筋的要把事情做到最好，從來都是這樣。

　　「……等一下！」

　　他及時把朝夏拉起來，狂烈的吻著他，然後在他手裡解放。

　　兩人靠在一起，汗水濡濕彼此，朝夏還抱著他，一顆頭蹭在他肩膀上。他像摸著貓一樣摸著朝夏的頭髮，然後聽到朝夏囁嚅地低低地說「怎麼辦，我真的好喜歡你喔。」

 

　　完了，這樣他還怎麼回研討會會場去幫忙？

 

 

　　※　※　※

 

 

　　「嗯？」早霧掏出手機點開一劃，隨即露出滿意的表情開始打字。

　　 **怎麼突然不舒服了？不舒服就休息吧，會場這邊放心交給我們。我的單人套房宿舍大樓就在附近，不然你先去我房間躺一躺？門禁卡跟鑰匙都在我桌子中間抽屜裡，晚上十點前拿回實驗室還我就好。保重。**

　　他按下傳送鍵，擱下手機，轉頭低聲交待在一旁察言觀色的彩風彩凪「去通知外面那些小朋友，期末沒問題了，尾款等他確定開課再交給我們就好。」

　　「確定？」彩風一臉不敢置信，「大魔王陰鬱了一整個學期沒人敢惹他，學長你到底是用什麼魔法讓他現在願意開家教班？」

　　「秘密，」早霧微笑，「而且說不定他們能體驗到前所未有的春風化雨……算了這不重要，叫哪個小朋友去看飲料茶點送來了沒，送來了趕快去搬，去去去！」

　　把兩個學弟趕回會場，理應忙昏頭的研討會主要負責人某博士研究生兼行政助理悠悠閒閒翹著二郎腿喝紅茶，一邊又拿起手機開始打電話。君子成人之美，助人為快樂之本，尤其當你幫助的對象是個從祖上不知第幾代就一直過著貴族生活的傢伙，為此他下還重本投資一整套新枕頭新床單新棉被，不好好回收怎麼行。

　　「喂，miyu，暑假空下來空下來，我帶你去湖區度假！跟你說我弄到一棟大片私人土地中間的私人豪華景觀別墅，只有我們兩個人……啊什麼？貴？錢從哪來？噯啊不用錢啦，學弟不會跟我要錢的啦，我大棗哥行走江湖從來靠的都是人情義氣……」

 

 

　　（生化危機　完）


	5. Ave Maria

 

 

　　在這個故事開始之前，我們要先來惡補一點基督教神學知識。

　　天主教，也就是所謂的羅馬公教，裡面有個說法叫做Intercessor，「代禱者」。這東西是大概西元第五還第六世紀才開始冒出來，大概就是說全知全能的上帝離人類很遙遠太可怕非常嚇人，那我們好像沒有資格也不太敢直接去跟上帝說什麼，因此我們需要一個中間幫忙傳話的人，最好是那種心很軟容易被感動的，這樣的人就可以幫你在上帝面前說好話或是拜託祂發發慈悲，基本上聖母信仰或所謂的守護聖人都是這種性質，他們自己沒有神力，但是可以「幫你跟上帝禱告」。後來宗教改革時代馬丁路得跟喀爾文等人自然認為這類說法都是狗屁，事情鬧大以後搞得不少老教堂裡聖人像或聖母像都被毀掉，引發許多讓虔誠天主教徒與藝術愛好者至今仍想投稿給意難平.bot的事件，不過這說得太遠我們就不離題了。

　　言歸正傳，這故事要從二十一世紀倫敦某大學生命科學系某教學大樓裡面某間下課後卻仍坐著一堆人的教室開始說起……

 

 

　　「……所以說，核醣體轉譯的不是DNA，是從DNA臨時轉錄出來的一段mRNA，這就像是圖書館裡那種全世界只剩下一本的手抄古籍，這種東西當然不會讓你親手去碰，如果你要看某部分，你可能要去操作某種儀器讓機器手臂在一個恆溫恆濕的空間裡幫你拿出那本書翻開那一頁然後拍下影像給你看，這個過程就是RNA聚合酶拆開DNA雙鍊然後只轉錄需要的那部分，轉錄出來的mRNA就是你在圖書館拿到的照片，明白了嗎？那個，」望海隨機往某個學弟一指，「你，你叫縣千是吧？聽懂了沒？你現在把從DNA到最終合成蛋白質的過程講一遍給我聽，快點。」

　　「我，我……」突然被點到的縣千瑟瑟發抖，「那個，DNA有雙鍊，然後，然後，tRNA，不對，mRNA，不不不對，RNA那個酶……」

　　「你，」望海緩慢踱步朝縣千靠近，每一步都很慢，每一步都充滿高聳積雨雲營造雲底電荷準備放電時大氣裡恐怖的劈啪氣息，「你剛才有在聽嗎？」

　　此時此刻縣千的內心是崩潰的，是的沒錯我真的有在聽其實我大概已經聽懂了都記在腦子裡了，但是大魔王你用那種億萬瓦的監獄探照燈眼神與閻羅王一樣的冷峻表情死盯著我害我每一根腦神經都恐懼得動彈不得原地立正站好根本無法運作這樣你要叫我怎麼回答啊你知不知道我當下的生理反應有如半夜在馬路中央被車子遠光燈照到而嚇傻的可憐小鹿，但是如果我不開口天哪快思考腦子快思考但是無法思考一片空白嗚哇望海學長的臉頰是不是在抽搐眼睛是不是瞇了一點嘴巴是不是已經準備動作要開炮……

　　就在這時，教室後面的角落突然傳來一陣熱烈掌聲

　　「……好厲害！你好會教喔！」

　　全場已經緊繃到極點的氣氛瞬間煙消雲散。

　　「阿宅？」望海一臉詫異看著不知何時坐在角落的那個人，「你來幹嘛？」

　　「等你吃晚飯啊。喔不是，你真的好會教喔，講得好清楚喔！我聽一遍就懂了欸！而且天哪你好有耐心，你講了整整三遍而且每一次都講得更詳細欸！你真的好厲害喔！」朝夏猛眨閃亮亮的大眼睛，一副「我是你的飯」的熱烈表情。

　　縣千還來不及讚嘆某位阿宅學長真是吹散烏雲的春風，就又親眼目睹了另一個讓他內心更加崩潰的事實：望海學長，傳說中面不改色把學弟妹稚嫩心靈送進絞肉機再煎成漢堡排的大魔王，臉部神情從集中營強力探照燈逐漸一點一點轉化成咖啡廳的美術燈，還是有黃色紅色彩色玻璃的那種。

　　……不對啊這樣人設整個崩了啊！大魔王居然臉紅！臉紅！還好像有點害羞有點結結巴巴的說「你夠了啦你，無聊，肚子餓你先去吃飯啦」然後眼睛都不看阿宅學長！這樣你要我們以後如何是好！我們以後怎麼面對你們！

　　「沒關係啊，我等你，」朝夏對於一屋子學弟妹的內心活動完全渾然不覺，繼續全心全意向望海散發仰慕光波，「看你教課好過癮喔，繼續繼續，我看你上課，繼續嘛。」

　　「……我說，學弟，」望海的聲音讓縣千一個哆嗦回過神來，「我剛才說的懂了沒？需要我再解釋一遍嗎？」

　　「有，有，」縣千死命點頭，「有聽懂。」

　　「那你解釋一遍給我聽好了，要確定都會啊。」大魔王露出笑容，和善地拍拍他肩頭，一邊聽著縣千抖抖抖地復述一邊還不忘加以鼓勵「嗯哼，嗯哼，不錯。」

 

 

 

 

　　「吃什麼？」夜風吹在望海的臉上，朝夏走在他身旁，他突然很想吹口哨。

　　「隨便，嘻。中國菜？我想吃辣的。」朝夏說，「你真的好適合當老師喔。」

　　望海沒答話，校園裡路燈透過樹枝樹葉在地上散成星點，朝夏從星點裡踏過，像是在宇宙裡自在洄游的一隻白海豚。

　　「吃魚好了。」望海有點心不在焉地說。

　　「魚？fish and chips？」朝夏癟癟嘴拉了一下望海袖子，「我想吃辣的啦，Sichuan spicy boiled fish可以接受嗎？」

　　望海還來不及答「好啊」，朝夏的手機突然叮噹叮噹直響。

　　「咦？」手忙腳亂掏出手機的朝夏一臉問號，「什麼啊，我好像被拉進一個奇怪的群組……」

　　只見通訊軟體視窗裡不斷冒出新訊息，每一條幾乎都來自不同帳號：

　　

　　　　 **阿宅學長！求你明天晚上也要來！**

**還有後天晚上！**

**每天晚上！**

**我們請你吃布丁！**

**還有肉桂捲！草莓派！栗子蒙布朗！**

**我去買唐人街的奶皇包跟豆沙鍋餅！**

**拜託你來了以後努力稱讚望海學長！**

**不稱讚也沒關係，就一直對他笑就好！**

**求求你！你人最好了！**

**Ave Maria，gratia plena，Dominus tecum……**

 

 

　　「給我。」望海說。他接過朝夏遞來的手機，運指如飛打出四個字「我是望海」，送出。

　　世界瞬間一片寂靜。

　　「還你。」他把手機交還給朝夏。

　　「喔。欸，你不要對他們太兇啦。」朝夏看著螢幕上顯示「這個群組已經不存在」的訊息，有點想到什麼的搔了搔頭。

　　「我有嗎？」望海反問。

　　「是好像沒有……但我怎麼總覺得哪裡怪怪的……」

　　「不然你隨便找他們其中任何一個人問，問我平常對他們好不好，」望海牽起朝夏的手，「就說是我叫你去問的。」

 

 

　　（Ave Maria　完）


	6. Do You Hear the People Sing (no you don't)

 

 

　　「欸，哈囉，那個學弟，你叫縣千是吧？」

　　「嗯對，哈囉，朝夏學長。」

　　「我問你喔，望海平常會不會對你們太兇？」

　　「……學長，你、你真的想知道？」

　　「對啊對啊。」用力點頭。

　　「嗚哇啊啊啊阿宅學長你都不曉得啊未開言不由人內牛滿面──」

　　「怎麼啦？別哭啊！沒事沒事別哭別哭，是望海叫我來問的。」

　　「…………學長你最後一句話重複一遍？」

　　「是望海叫我來問的。」

　　「…學長你誤會了！我沒哭！我是喜極而泣！望海學長對我們很好！非常好！超級好！恩重如山！春風化雨！溫柔敦厚！無害！軟萌！卡哇伊！」

　　「喔，好，我知道了，但你不必一邊回答一邊還立正站好啦真的……」

 

 

 

　　晚餐時間，望海家廚房。屋主穿著圍裙在瓦斯爐前面忙，現場另一名做菜技能為負值的角色則斜靠在流理台邊觀賞「怎樣煎出完美牛排」實地表演。

　　「好奇怪喔。」朝夏突然說。

　　「幹嘛？肚子餓？」

　　「不是啦，是你啊。我今天去問了幾個學弟妹關於你的事啊，結果他們每個都說你對他們很好，還說了好多我從來沒發覺到的你的特質，我都在想『哇塞，你們認識的望海跟我認識的是同一個人嗎』，就突然覺得你有點神祕。喔，這個好好吃。」流理臺另一側放著一盆冰塊水，裡面泡著切成粗條的芹菜與紅蘿蔔，朝夏捏了根芹菜開始「嚓嚓嚓」的嚼起來。「就很奇怪啊，像那個縣千，他還說你什麼『軟萌卡哇伊』，你是真的很可愛啦，但是軟萌就……為什麼會覺得你軟萌呢難道你只對我兇巴巴嗎……」

　　「誰對你兇巴巴？」望海斜眼看朝夏，「誣賴我，牛排不給你吃了。」

　　「咦──怎麼這樣──」

　　「而且，」望海捏起一條紅蘿蔔，蘸滿沙拉醬塞進正在哀號的朝夏嘴裡，「這個要這樣吃才對。」

　　「嗚咕……好好吃！怎麼這麼好吃？又冰又甜！超好吃！」

　　成功將某隻宅寵的注意力完全轉移到食物上之後，望海回頭來繼續顧鍋子。他將牛排夾起來翻面，只見表面漂亮的深色條狀焦紋已經成形，另一面在鍋上滋滋作響。

　　於是大魔王露出了滿意的微笑。

 

 

　　（Do You Hear the People Sing (no you don’t)　完）


	7. A Study of Softcuteness

 

 

　　「縣千。」

　　倫敦某大學生命科學系某個正走在教學大樓長廊上的大一學生瞬間急凍。

　　「望、望海學長。」

　　縣千嚥了口口水，努力催動自己不聽話的雙腳向後轉，只見大魔王雙手抱胸踱著步向他走來，臉上表情是讓人什麼都判讀不出的高深莫測。窗外天氣晴和一片溫暖，但他卻覺得前方有種無形的恐怖風壓逐漸迫近。

　　望海走到他面前，站定。

　　「前幾天朝夏找你聊天，對吧？」

　　縣千只能僵硬的點頭然後結巴吐出「對，對」幾個字，心底的冷汗已經溢滿泰晤士河。我我我我我什麼都沒說，我我我我記得我說的全是好話，沒錯全是好話，但啊啊啊啊完了我好像說了「軟萌卡哇伊」，我是不是說了「軟萌卡哇伊」，我跟阿宅學長說大魔王「軟萌卡哇伊」然後大魔王現在知道了。他想起前些日子讀到的一篇生態學文章：英國原本有兩種刺蝟，一種遇到危險時會逃跑，另一種會本能捲成球，結果因為馬路與車輛增加的關係，後者死亡率大幅提高，現在野生刺蝟已經是前者占大多數。

　　他覺得自己現在就是那隻蜷縮在公路中央的刺蝟，等著砂石車在下一秒將他壓成毛皮鍋墊。

　　上面墊的應該會是望海學長煮來餵食朝夏學長的鑄鐵鍋燉牛肉。

　　縣千內心的小劇場還在換布景，只見望海臉上表情出現變化；從縣千的觀點去形容的話，那就是從深不見底的渾沌深淵變成一個嘴角上揚的深不見底的渾沌深淵。

　　「沒事，只是問一下。」望海微笑著拍了拍縣千肩膀，「聽說你期末考考得不錯，下學期繼續加油啊。」

　　縣千目瞪口呆目送望海離去，有股寒意像溫度計水銀柱般在他脊椎裡緩緩上升，太奇怪了，大魔王的行為太奇怪了，他有點擔心自己肩膀上剛才被拍的那一塊會不會是中了什麼化骨綿掌之類的。

　　然後他回頭，查覺到有兩名剛好路過的研究所學長從頭到尾立正貼牆站好目不斜視。

 

 

 

 

　　時間回溯到當天早上。這一天，為了和其他人錯開用儀器的時間，望海天還沒亮就到實驗室上工，直到七點多才累得趴在桌上打個盹。整間實驗室與研究室都空無一人，只有安靜的空調白噪音，望海很快就睡著了。

　　半個多小時後，他被熱咖啡與烤司康的香氣喚醒。「嗯……」

　　「早安。」

　　他才把頭抬起來就近距離對上朝夏的臉，嚇得他往旁邊縮了一下。朝夏把一雙眼睛瞪得老大直盯著他看，一副要把他往死裡打量的專注樣子。

　　「幹嘛？」

　　「喔，喔。」朝夏好像因為他的反應才回過神來，「幫你送早餐。哪，熱咖啡，one sugar，然後有scone，還有banana bread，我有照你批准過的『校園可食餐廳：咖啡鋪篇』名單去買。分一半？」

　　望海接過咖啡與朝夏掰了一半的司康，他喜歡的口味。

　　「不是，」望海嚼了幾口司康才想起來自己原本的問題，「我是問你幹嘛那樣近距離盯著我看，有點嚇人你知不知道？」

　　「啊，」朝夏不好意思地搔搔頭，「抱──」

　　「不准跟我道歉，道歉一次罰五鎊。」

　　「咦好貴──！而且你漲價了欸，上次只說要一鎊！」

　　「沒差，反正不准你道歉。」

　　咖啡已經不夠熱，但司康很香，起司與麵粉的香味恰到好處。

　　「喔好啦。」被禁止道歉的朝夏有點委屈巴巴，「我在研究你啊，研究為什麼學弟妹會覺得你『軟萌』。」

　　望海差點被司康嗆到。

　　「就我有點在想……想是不是因為這個，」朝夏突然伸手去撥望海額前的髮絲，「這個，你的瀏海，看起來軟軟的，軟萌軟萌的。喔，而且真的好好摸喔，摸起來也軟軟的。」

　　朝夏的手指有點涼，摸在望海睡熱的額頭上；他神情已經又有點開始出神的樣子，「你頭髮真的好好摸喔，軟柔軟柔萌萌的，嗯唔……有點想蹭啊怎麼辦……」

　　別鬧了，你嘴巴旁邊都是司康屑，不要弄到我頭上。望海內心有一部份很講理的這樣說，另外不講理的那一部分就……

　　「讓我親一下，我就讓你蹭。」他說。

　　一句話讓朝夏愣住了，瞪大眼睛愣在原地。過了一會，他眼睛開始一點點、一點點地笑瞇起來，臉頰開始一點點、一點點地紅起來，然後輕輕地主動把嘴唇貼上去。

　　朝夏的舌頭上有一點點香蕉蛋糕的味道。

　　之後，一整天，睡眠不足的望海心情都異常的好，好到他在教學大樓走廊遇到縣千時居然想開口跟對方說「謝謝」，但最後他還是沒這樣做，只是打了個招呼拍拍肩膀以示友好。這樣應該有點鼓勵後輩的效果吧，他心想。

 

 

 

 

　　空氣在教學大樓走廊上靜默流動，一秒，兩秒，三秒。

　　「桜路學長、天月學長，你們不是已經畢業了為什麼還這樣……」

　　兩個穿著實驗袍的研究生逐漸脫離僵直狀態，兩人都有點尷尬地清了清喉嚨。

　　「你要知道，」天月開口，「我們大學那幾年都是在『no pass』跟『被S』之間不斷做抉擇，很難不被制約出某些屬性。」

　　「反正再過幾年你就會明白了，」桜路無奈搖頭，「明白巴甫洛夫實驗多麼有效。」

　　縣千不太知道怎麼回應，於是乾脆直接開口問問題，「那個，剛才望海學長他笑了，你們知不知道那個笑到底是什麼意思？」

　　「你跟朝夏學長說了啥？」

　　「……我說望海學長『軟萌卡哇伊』。」

　　全場一片靜默。

　　「你完了，那個笑容一定跟長生飯永別酒是差不多的意思。」

　　「對的對的，像是中古時期死囚被斬首前可以找神父告解赦罪這樣的概念。」

　　「轉系簡章在教務處，你可以先開始考慮。」

　　「或是轉學，我聽說北愛爾蘭的大學還不錯。」

　　「嗚哇──」圍觀人群中突然爆出慘烈的哭聲，「阿千──我完了──我們要死一起死黃泉路上作伴啊──」

　　「……你被當了？」縣千看著當眾爆哭的同班同學日和，大惑不解。

　　「不是，我、我……」日和一邊抽抽噎噎一邊說，「前天朝夏學長也來找我問，結果我不知道怎麼回答，就一直想說『要講可愛的東西，要講可愛的東西』，結果……」

　　「結果？」

　　「結果我說望海學長像皮卡丘！」

　　全場再度靜默。

　　「然後朝夏學長就眼睛瞪這麼大問我『為什麼像皮卡丘？』然後我還學給他看『就是這樣皮卡皮卡皮──卡──！』」

　　不知是誰在胸前畫了個十字架說「God bless us」。

　　「我們先把他們兩個活祭好了，」有人說，「平息神怒，以免殃及池魚。」

　　「怎麼活祭？」有人附和。

　　「捆起來送到望海學長實驗室，聽說他們最近在研發新藥物。」

　　「聽起來不錯，還能對人類未來有點貢獻。」

　　「等一下啊學長你們是認真的嗎──！！！？」

 

 

　　（A Study in Softcuteness　完）


	8. 生化危機是怎樣造成的

 

 

　　「今天，我們要來講一個關於大魔王的恐怖故事。」

　　全實驗室的人（除了一個人以外）都圍成圈席地而坐，其中一兩個人拿著手電筒由下往上照明來增加氣氛。

　　「昨天晚上，我用資料還原程式修理實驗室公用電腦的時候，不小心發現望海學長留下來的對話訊息，對話對象的代號是CORGI。」

　　「CORGI？」

　　「是的。這個代號表面上很可愛，但愈可愛的東西背後愈恐怖。你們聽過美國生物化學界有個天才叫明日海吧？」

　　眾人在微弱的光線裡紛紛點頭。

　　「明日海，二零一四年被加州大學柏克萊分校開除學籍，原因是他意圖培育出能消滅全世界鳥類的超級病毒。從那之後他就人間蒸發，據說是被五角大廈秘密延攬，也有人說是被默克藥廠挖角。望海學長高中時代參加國際生物奧林匹亞競賽時在賽場上跟這人一見如故，從此成為八拜之交；而這個人，暗網裡他的狂熱粉絲對他的稱呼，就是CORGI。」

　　人群中傳來幾個倒抽一口涼氣的聲音。

　　「你們知道望海學長跟CORGI在討論什麼嗎？」

　　所有人死命搖頭，有人開始發抖。

　　「他們在討論……」說故事的彩風刻意停頓一下以製造懸疑氣氛，「……討論『如何以基因改造的方法製作出永遠不會長大的小奶貓』。」

　　眾人集體倒抽一口涼氣，有幾個人看起來好像已經快被嚇哭。

　　「你們想想，這是要做什麼？他們直接就跳過小白鼠而先從貓下手，接下來就是更大型的哺乳動物，再接下來就是猿猴，甚至是……人類。」

　　不知是哪個學妹害怕得開始抽泣。

　　「想到這裡，我已經百分之百確定CORGI是為美國國防部工作。只要把這種基因散布到敵國，什麼蓋達組織、什麼哥倫比亞毒梟、什麼金正日，全都不堪一擊！想像一下，一個國家或一個地區的人，每個都只能長到五歲就再也長不大……」

　　坐得最靠近門的兩個學妹一邊尖叫著「啊啊我不要聽了我要轉學」一邊哭著跑出實驗室，其他人僵在原地，因恐懼而動彈不得。

　　「學長，」隔壁實驗室混過來的朝美先開口，「這是真的嗎？這比惡靈古堡還惡靈古堡好不好？」

　　「句句屬實，我把還原的對話內容全copy下來了，想試膽的可以來看他們兩個怎麼規劃實驗程序。」彩風肅穆地說，「總之，說這個是要鼓勵各位用功唸書；要知道，如果『保護傘』（註：惡靈古堡裡面製造出殭屍病毒的公司）這種公司將來真的出現，它的老闆只可能是望海學長或CORGI這類人，到時候，我們唯一能保護自己不變成遊戲人物或遊戲怪物的方法，就是憑藉在學優異成績進入『保護傘』成為高級員工。」

　　所有人發出驚嘆。

　　「學長，你真是天才。」

　　「一語驚醒夢中人。」

　　「我們一輩子ps2都白玩了，竟然沒領悟到這點。」

　　「明白就好。」彩風清清喉嚨，「今晚的鬼故事時間就到這裡，大家回去吧。」

　　「學長再見。」

　　「學長再見。」

　　「謝謝學長，今晚的故事太勵志了。」

　　「學長再見。」

 

 

 

　　「……我說，Daimon，」耳機裡傳來老朋友吊兒啷噹的聲音，「你本業不是這個吧？怎麼突然對基因工程有興趣？」

　　「沒啥啦，」望海回答，手裡提著兩人份食材走在人行道上，「九月快到了，我想準備個生日驚喜。」

 

 

 

　　（生化危機是怎樣造成的　完）


	9. 生化危機是怎樣結束的

 

 

　　望海覺得自己被叫醒。

　　不是鬧鐘。他用張不太開的眼睛餘光去看看手機上顯示的時間，還有半小時。然後他發覺叫醒自己的可能是什麼東西，是他背後兩道死盯著他的熾烈而飢渴的視線。

　　望海決定不理會，他還想睡，他瞌睡得要死。

　　過了一會兒，一隻長長的手臂慢吞吞從他背後伸過來，輕輕搭在他身上。又過了一會兒，他感覺到一個似乎是鼻尖的東西偷偷蹭著他後腦杓的頭髮。

　　「啊……好軟……怎麼這麼軟萌……」他聽見鼻尖的主人發出陶醉的聲音。

　　「不要蹭啦，」望海在半夢半醒之間沒好氣的說，「我要睡覺。」

　　鼻尖的動作停止了，搭在他身上那隻手開始慢慢往回抽，他完全可以想像朝夏不敢發出聲音只敢用嘴型說「對不起」的樣子，臉上是「啊我怎麼又讓你生氣了」的小難過表情。

　　吼，白癡啊，叫你不要蹭你還真的就不蹭了嗎！？

　　望海無奈地驅動起還想睡覺的大腦去指揮還想睡覺的手臂，抬起來及時抓住已經後縮得差不多的另一隻手，然後把那隻手拉回來。「蹭啦。」

　　「……真的嗎？你不是還想睡覺？」

　　「反正我繼續睡，你蹭啦。」

　　他聽見朝夏發出興奮的低低的「噫──」一聲，接著就感覺到朝夏的臉整個貼到他後腦杓上扭呀扭揉啊揉，一邊還陶醉地「嗯──啊──好軟好軟真的好軟──」像貓一樣打著呼嚕。朝夏的鼻息噴在他脖子上，睡衣領子和鈕扣擦著他後背，睡得熱呼呼的體溫把他整個人包住。

　　望海突然覺得不那麼想睡覺了。

　　等到朝夏總算蹭得心滿意足，正要默默抽開身子，望海一個翻身把朝夏壓在身下，「收費。」

　　「咦？」

　　「我的頭毛是很珍貴的。」望海知道朝夏脖子跟肩膀交界處有個死穴，於是低頭開始伺候那裡。

　　這比什麼鬼鬧鐘都有用多了，望海心想。

　　一邊享受著朝夏的喘息聲，望海心裡又想到另一件事情，他決定去跟mirio把計畫叫停，生日禮物還是送別的好了，比如兩個人去夏威夷玩一趟之類的。

　　他暫時還不想被某隻變種小奶貓搶走「朝夏最想蹭的東西」的地位。

 

 

　　（生化危機是怎樣結束的　完）


End file.
